


晨雾

by MISHA_115



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Love, M/M, Teenager, Youth, fraud brother
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISHA_115/pseuds/MISHA_115
Summary: 我有个哥哥。学习贼好。长得巨帅。活倍儿棒。爱吃橘子味儿棒棒糖。指间总夹着一根没有点燃的烟。哦……对，他爱我。但他是我哥，亲哥。1vs1，he，伪骨科
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship





	晨雾

大清早。  
我醒了。

我撑着床坐起来，面无表情地看着敞开的窗。  
窗户大开着，冷风不断从外面灌进来。

但我丝毫没感觉到一丝冷意。  
有时候只有冷才能让我感觉到血液在我身体里是有温度的流着。

外面天气不是很好，一层浅薄的白雾笼在窗外，把阳光盖住了。有点科幻小说里末日来前的迷蒙。  
搞得我心情也跟着不好起来。

“醒了？”一只长臂从身侧抬起来，把我搂了下去。  
很性感的声音，低沉的嗓音带着早晨特有的沙哑。

我僵硬了一下，很快调整过来，扯着一个笑脸，不知道别人看着怎么样，但我知道一定很难看。

“哥哥……”我小声靠进他怀里，说出来的声音我自己都想吐。  
“嗯？”  
他眼珠黑沉地看着我，嘴角噙着笑。

“也一真可爱。”闻言在我鼻尖上勾了一下，翻身撑在我上方。  
“哥……”我伸手在他胸前挡了一下，纤长的睫毛在微凉的空气中颤抖着：“别……我要去上课了。”

我并不知道他会不会同意，按经验来说，他不会。  
闻言蹙了下眉，很快又舒展开。  
他俯身在我唇上啄了一下，又吻了一下，像是在逗一只温顺的猫。

他的惯有计俩，而我不得不张开嘴，配合他的吻。

也许我不改这么配合，他似乎又有了性致。  
忽地攥住我的手腕，把我反跪着按在床上。

我有点想哭，也想大叫。  
他是在强迫我，我一点也不想跟他做/爱，但是我不能。

我只能咬着闻言的手臂，试图宣泄内心的不满。  
因为……  
……是我勾引的他。

我……勾引了我的……亲哥哥。


End file.
